Only One (SHINee)
by ariskadesy
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!] Bagaimana kehidupan Kim Kibum setelah kedatangan siswa baru bernama Lee Jinki? Dan siapakah sebenarnya seorang Lee Jinki? Jinkibum OnKey fanfiction! Slight 2min Don't like don't read! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kim Kibum! Lihatlah kemari!"

Namja bertubuh ramping yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun membalikkan badannya ke arah suara dan….

'blam! blam! blam!'

Lemparan bola salju yang –cukup- banyak begitu menyakitkan ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuhnya.

Namja cantik itu meringis pelan menahan sakit sambil melindungi tubuhnya yang sakit sekenanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha lihatlah Kim Kibum! Wajah jelekmu bertambah jelek! Hahaha.."

"Hey dia melindungi tubuhnya! Hahaha! Tubuh sok kuatnya ternyata sangat lemah!"

"Dasar namja tak berguna! Hahaha"

Berbagai hinaan dari beberapa anak muda berpakaian seragam SMA yang sama dengannya mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi benturan-benturan bola salju yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit, namja bernama Kibum itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika lemparan bola salju tersebut berhenti dan berganti dengan sang "Ketua Geng" yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau tak seharusnya berjalan-jalan melewati daerah ini anak manis." Ketua geng blasteran China-Kanada yang bernama Wu Yifan itu mulai mengelus-elus dagu runcing milik Kibum dan membuang kacamata minus Kibum. Ia menyeringai kecil.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya sambil berusaha meredakan degup jantungnya yang hampir meloncat keluar karena ketakutan. Ia memundurkan dirinya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Yifan. Tiba-tiba tangan besar Yifan meraba lehernya dan mulai mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Dan karena kau adalah juara bertahan rangking paralel di sekolah, harusnya kau tahu itu. Jangan sok idiot di depanku! Apa selama ini telingamu tak kau pasang hah?" Yifan makin kuat mencengkram leher Kibum.

Kibum meronta-ronta sambil memukul pelan tangan Yifan. Sungguh sebentar lagi nafasnya akan segera habis jika tangan Yifan tak kunjung lepas dari lehernya.

"Selain tak punya telinga, ternyata kau juga bisu ya? Dasar namja idiot, tak berguna! Cih!" Yifan menghempaskan tubuh lemah Kibum pada kolam ikan yang sedikit membeku oleh musim dingin di dekatnya. Seketika sorak-sorak dan tawa mengejek menelusup di telinga Kibum.

"Hahaha dasar namja lemah! Ayo teman-teman kita tinggalkan dia" Yifan menyeringai puas sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kibum dan segera menyusul teman-temannya.

Tubuh Kibum kini –sangat- basah kuyup oleh air es dari kolam tersebut. Ia mulai menggigil kedinginan. Bahkan jaket tebalnya juga basah. Orang-orang di sekitar taman itu melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Kibum mulai melangkah menuruni kolam tersebut dan segera berjalan pulang sambil menggigil kedinginan. Kedua tangannya reflek saling menggesekkan satu sama lain berusaha menghangatkan diri. Ia tak peduli bagaimana sekarang orang menatapnya. Entah iba, jijik, prihatin. Ia sungguh tak peduli.

~Only One~

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Kibum! Kenapa kau bisa sampai basah kuyup seperti ini? Kau jatuh lagi di sungai hah? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Kibum tersenyum –sangat- tipis. Ia tahu, jika ia pulang nanti pasti akan mendapat omelan super bawel dari sang kakak, Kim Jonghyun.

"Ya! Kenapa malah diam. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kibum!" Jonghyun berteriak kesal ketika sang adik malah terdiam ketika ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Iya" Ucap Kibum, singkat. "Aku lelah, jadi biarkan aku beristirahat dulu."

"Perlu aku bantu? Aku berusaha pulang kerja lebih awal hanya karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kibumie." Nada bicara Jonghyun mulai melembut. Ia tidak tega melihat kondisi Kibum yang basah kuyup sambil berusaha terlihat kuat, padahal Jonghyun tahu jika Kibum pastilah kedinginan.

"Dan.. Hey dimana kacamatamu Kibum?"

"Aku tak apa. Kacamataku hanyut di sungai. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

'BLAM'

"Haishhh" Jonghyun menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya pada sofa ruang tamunya. Ia sangat lelah pada sikap acuh tak acuh Kibum. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sifat Kibum yang sekarang terlalu pendiam. Sebenarnya siapa dirinya sehingga ia begitu tak berharga di mata Kibum?

"Setidaknya kau sedikit bercerita kepadaku. Aku ini kakak kandungmu Kim Kibum.." Jonghyun berbisik lirih sambil menatap kosong lantai yang diinjaknya.

~Only One~

Sinar mentari dengan jahilnya menelusup dari arah jendela kamar Kibum dan membuat sang pemilik kamar merasa terusik. Ia mulai menggeliat pelan sambil membuka perlahan matanya menyesuaikan retinanya.

Ia mengambil kacamata baru di dalam laci samping tempat tidurnya. Jangan heran ia sudah mempunyai kacamata lagi, karena ia selalu mempunyai beberapa kacamata cadangan jika saja sewaktu-waktu kacamatanya hilang –atau bahkan dihancurkan- oleh teman yang suka mengganggunya.

Matanya terasa berat karena ia menangis sepanjang malam. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan cermin yang berukuran sama persis dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Ia menatap miris pada tubuhnya.

Matanya menghitam karena terlalu banyak menangis dan tubuhnya menjadi semakin kurus dengan beberapa bercak darah menodai piyama tidurnya. Kibum meringis pelan ketika tangan kanannya tak sengaja menyentuh luka hantaman batu dari teman-temannya yang dibuat sepulang sekolah di lengan kirinya. Beruntung kakaknya tidak mengetahuinya. Jika saja kakaknya tahu, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi sekolahnya nanti ketika kakak kesayangannya itu mengamuk. Persis seperti monster =_=

Selama ini tak ada sekalipun orang terdekatnya yang tahu jika ia selalu dibully oleh teman-temannya. Tak terkecuali Minho –teman sebangkunya di kelas- dan tentu saja kakaknya, Kim Jonghyun. Ia selalu dipandang aneh, menjijikkan, suka menyendiri oleh teman-temannya. Itulah sebabnya ia tak mempunyai teman sekalipun. Ditambah dengan kondisi keluarganya –sebut saja kedua orang tuanya- yang tak pernah memperhatikannya sekalipun. Hanya memikirkan pekerjaan dan uang. Ia merasa sangat dikucilkan, namun ia berusaha tetap bersikap sewajarnya. Walaupun tanpa sedikitpun senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

Kibum segera beranjak dari depan cermin dan segera mandi mengingat hari ini ia masih bersekolah. Tak lupa ia segera melempar bajunya yang terkena darahnya ke mesin cuci agar kakaknya tidak mengetahuinya

"Hey Kibum, cepat sarapan bersama denganku. Aku rindu tak sarapan berdua denganmu adik kecilku." Jonghyun melempar senyum tiga jarinya ke arah Kibum yang mulai menuruni tangga. Kibum segera menghampirinya dan duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Jonghyun.

"Mana eomma dan appa?"

Seketika senyum Jonghyun luntur. Ia sedang tak ingin membahas eomma dan appa mereka di pagi ini. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat mood Kibum semakin buruk.

"M-mereka sedang b-berlibur. Ya.. Mereka berlibur ke Paris!" Seru Jonghyun sambil berusaha mengembalikan senyumnya walau terpaksa.

Kibum tersenyum tipis –atau bahkan bisa dikatakan menyeringai- mendengar kata-kata kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi jangan mencoba membohongiku dengan tipuan bodoh seperti itu." Kibum meletakkan kembali sandwich yang masih termakan separuh miliknya ke piring lalu mengambil tas di sampingnya dan segera beranjak keluar rumah.

"Perlu kuantar dengan mobil Kibumie? Di luar cuaca sangat dingin." Jonghyun menatap khawatir pada adik kesayangannya. Ia sungguh menyesal mengatakan hal tadi pada Kibum.

"Tak perlu" Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju ke sekolahnya meninggalkan Jonghyun dengan wajah muramnya. Jonghyun sungguh sedih merasakan sikap Kibum yang tiap hari semakin berbeda. Ia merindukan sifat manja adik kecilnya dulu.

~Only One~

"Mohon perhatiannya!" Suara Park Seongsaenim menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kelas, membuat penghuninya yang sedari tadi sangat gaduh terdiam seketika.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari Gwangju. Lee Taemin, masuklah."

Munculah namja cantik dari balik pintu kelas lalu berjalan menuju Park Seongsaenim yang berdiri di depan papan tulis. Seketika siulan dan teriakan gemas para namja dan yeoja di kelas tersebut bersahutan. Namja bernama Taemin itu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Mata Park Seongsaenim melotot melihat kegaduhan –lagi- siswanya dan membuat mereka yang berada di dalam kelas bungkam untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Mmm.. A-annyeong h-hasseyo.. T-taemin imnida.. Bangapta.. M-mohon bantuannya." Taemin berkata dengan gugup lalu membungkuk sopan sambil memasang tampang polosnya yang terlewat lucu.

"Kyaaaa dia imut sekaliii!"

"Cantiknyaaaa!"

"Aigoo lucunyaa! Kyeoptaaa!"  
"Taemiiinn jadilah pacarkuu!"

Seketika tatapan horror serentak dari seluruh siswa dan Park seongsaenim –kecuali Kibum- di kelas tersebut tertuju pada namja yang berada di samping kiri Kibum setelah celotehan dan komentar paling akhir untuk Taemin yang keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Minho.

Namja jakung tersebut mengelus tengkuknya sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda teman-teman."

"Hey itu tidak lucu kau tahu!"  
"Iya! Aku tak ikhlas Taemin bersamamu!"  
"Lagi pula mana mungkin Taemin mau denganmu!"

Kibum yang berada di pojok kelas –di samping kanan Minho- memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan teman sekelasnya. Apa mereka benar-benar tidak lelah dan kehausan setelah berteriak seperti orang gila seperti itu eoh?

'BRAK'

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Hening dalam sekejap. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut ketika sang guru killer menampakkan sisi 'monster' nya.

"Nah sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong depan Kibum yang berada di pojok kiri." Nada Park seongsaenim kembali melembut. Sungguh berbeda dengan wajah menyeramkannya barusan ketika marah -_-

Taemin pun berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksudkan Park Seongsaenim. Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan siswa yang menggerutu karena tidak bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong hasseyo, Taemin imnida. Siapa namamu?"

Kibum –orang yang diajak berkenalan oleh Taemin- melengos ke arah lain seakan tidak ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Taemin menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan perilaku teman baru yang ada dibelakangnya ini.

"Kibum memang seperti itu, Taemin. Sudahlah, berkenalan denganku saja ya." Minho berusaha menggoda Taemin dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Memang kau siapa?" Taemin memandangnya dengan muka datar lalu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada papan tulis di depannya. Minho mendengus pelan, ia selalu berhasil melumpuhkan namja atau yeoja cantik di sekolahnya. Kenapa seakan kemampuan hebatnya itu hilang di depan Taemin?

"Ssssttt Kibumie.. Dia cantik ya walau memasang wajah datar seperti itu hihi.." Bisik Minho, mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Kibum.

"Biasa saja" Sahut Kibum.

"Ah kau cemburu ya? Tenang saja Kibumie, tetap kau yang paling cantik kok di sekolah ini." Minho mencubiti pipi kurus Kibum dan mulai menampakkan wajah sok imutnya. Kibum memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Dengan cekatan, tangan Kibum pun mendorong wajah Minho dari hadapannya dan menjitaknya dengan keras.

"CHOI MINHO! KIM KIBUM!"

"N-ne seongsaenim.." Sahut Minho sambil menunduk. Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dengan kelakuan kodok jadi-jadian disebelahnya ini -_-

~Only One~

"Jinki hyung!"

Seorang namja tampan yang sedang menelusuri lorong kelasnya membalikkan badannya, lalu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati adiknya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh.. Aku capek men.. hah hah.. carimu kemana-manahh hhyung." Taemin berbicara sambil berusaha mengambil nafasnya.

"Bicara dengan benar Taemin-ah. Istirahatlah dulu." Namja tampan bernama Jinki itu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diambil oleh Taemin untuk diminumnya.

"Haahh legaa.. Hyung mau kemana? Bagaimana tadi suasana di kelas barumu?"

"Hyung mau ke kantin. Ikutlah dengan hyung. Ngomong-ngomong soal kelas, biasa saja sih. Tidak ada yang menarik. Lalu kau?"

"Tadi teman-teman sekelas bersorak-sorak ketika aku datang, hyung. Sepertinya aku mendapat kelas yang agak 'nakal'." Taemin berjalan di samping Jinki sambil memandang lantai yang diinjaknya lalu menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

"Ah tak apa, barangkali ada yang baik kok. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka?" Tanya Jinki.

"Sudah hyung. Hanya saja ada satu anak yang membuatku penasaran. Ia tak mau berkenalan denganku, walaupun aku sudah tau namanya dari teman-teman sih. Dia suka sekali menyendiri. Paling-paling orang yang mau berada didekatnya hanya teman disebelahnya yang bernama Minho." Mata Taemin menerawang sambil mengingat-ingat info dari teman-teman yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa dia?" Jinki mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan adik satu-satunya itu. Ia dan Taemin sudah berada di kantin dan duduk di bangku mereka.

"Hmmm sebentar aku cari dulu orangnya." Bola mata Taemin mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Seingatnya tadi waktu di kelas, ia melihat Kibum yang diseret paksa oleh Minho menuju kantin setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ah! Itu dia hyung!" Taemin berteriak semangat ketika objek yang dari tadi dicarinya ditemukan olehnya. Jinki menoleh cepat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh adiknya.

Mata Jinki membesar ketika retinanya menangkap sosok berkacamata yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil memandang malas ke arah temannya yang makan sebuah burger –big size- dengan rakus.

"K-Kibumm.."

Taemin tersedak minumannya yang baru saja ia minum sehabis diantarkan oleh penjual jus di kantin itu.

"Dari mana hyung tahu namanya? Apa hyung sekarang menjadi peramal eoh?"

Jinki segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diluncurkan begitu saja dari mulut Taemin. Ia memandang tajam ke arah adiknya yang tetap menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Peramal apa hah? Aish tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu darimana hyung tau namanya? Apa hyung sudah mengenalnya terlebih dulu? Apa hyung stalkernya?" Pandangan Taemin berubah menyelidik. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jinki.

"A-aku…." Jinki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung akan mengatakan apa pada adiknya ini.

**Flashback**

_"Hyungie, andwae.. Jebal hiks.. Jangan hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks." Seorang namja mungil memeluk erat tubuh namja mungil lainnya yang hendak naik ke mobilnya._

_ "Mianhae Kibumie. Aku harus segera pergi, appa dipindah tugaskan di daerah Gwangju." Ujar namja bernama Jinki yang membalas pelukan erat dari namja mungil yang berbeda 1 tahun dibawahnya._

_ "Hyung hiks.. Aku tak mempunyai teman lagi selain kau.. Hiks jebal hyung.."_

_ "Jinki-aa! Cepat naik ke mobil! Kereta akan datang 15 menit lagi" Suara lantang berasal dari arah mobil Jinki terdengar. Ya, itu adalah suara Mr. Lee._

_ "Tak bisakah sebentar lagi? Aku sedang menenangkan Kibum, appa!"_

_ "Tidak bisa! Kita harus berangkat sekarang!" _

_ Jinki hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia juga benar-benar merasa tak rela meninggalkan sosok Kibum yang sudah dianggap adik keduanya setelah Taemin tentunya._

_ "Kibum-ah, maafkan aku." Perlahan Jinki melepaskan pelukan Kibum yang melingkar di perutnya. Setelah berhasil melepaskannya, ia segera menghapus air mata Kibum yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya meleleh._

_ "Aku pergi Kibum-ah. Jaga baik-baik dirimu. Aku menyayangimu." Jinki mencium puncak kepala Kibum, lalu tersenyum sangat manis, walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali menangis._

_ "Andwae hyung! Andwaeee! Hyuung jebaall!" Kibum semakin berteriak kencang melihat Jinki mulai memasuki mobilnya._

_ "Kibum, sudahlah. Kau masih bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon." Jonghyun –kakak Kibum- memeluk perut Kibum, mencoba menahan Kibum yang terus meronta ingin menyusul Jinki dan berusaha menghalangi Jinki untuk pergi meninggalkannya._

_ TBC_

Huaaahh emang bener-bener gak bakat banget bikin fanfiction ya –" Kenapa jelek sekali ini.. Haish

Butuh pencerahan nih kaya'nya :D Review ya, biar bikin aku semangat neglanjutin ff gaje ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_An OnKey Fanfiction_

**Only One**

Cast :

Kim Kibum (SHINee), Lee Jinki (SHINee), Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Lee Taemin (SHINee), Choi Minho (SHINee), Wu Yifan (EXO), dll baca sendiri coba~

Genre :

Romance / Angst / Humor

Disclaimer :

Semua cast milik orang tua masing–masing, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan agensi mereka :') No copycat, no copydog, copymouse dan segala jenis hewan(?) Tapi cerita ini murni milik sayah ^^

Warning :

YAOI / BOYS LOVE | CHAPTERED | TYPO(S) | OOC | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO BASH JUSEYO *tebar cium*

Note :

Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi sama _anime yaoi_ berjudul "Love Stage" ^^ Gk sepenuhnya sih, Cuma sifatnya si seme yang bikin terinspirasi kekeke –_–"

HAPPY READING ^^

[Chapter 2 : Do You Remember Me?]

"_Annyeong_, Kibum–ah!"

Seorang _namja_ berkacamata tebal segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. _Namja_ tersebut membelalakkan matanya setelah mengetahui sang pemilik suara yang begitu dikenalinya.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat, Kibum–ah!" _Namja_ belo yang memanggil nama Kibum tadi segera mengejar namja cantik itu ketika menyadari kalau Kibum berusaha mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum, singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Yaa setidaknya berhentilah dulu! Aku lelah berjalan cepat seperti ini." Langkah Kibum terhenti, lalu ia mendongak menatap wajah Minho –si _namja_ belo– dengan malas.

"Ada apa Choi Minho–_ssi_?"

"Aku ingin berangkat sekolah dengan tenang kali ini, jadi tolong jangan mengikutiku lagi."

Minho tertawa kecil sambil meraih pundak Kibum. "Kau _to the point_ sekali, Kibum–ah? Aku jadi semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Oh ayolah, ia hanya ingin berangkat sekolah dengan damai, belajar di sekolah dengan nyaman, pulang dari sekolah dengan tenang, lalu tidur di rumah dengan nyenyak. Bukannya bertemu dengan makhluk jadi – jadian dengan mata belo seperti kodok ini. –_–

"Rayuanmu itu sudah basi, Mr. Choi."

Minho tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kibum padanya. "Aaahh _kyeopta~~"_

_ " _Aku jadi ingin mencu– _Eoh_? Kenapa pipimu lebam begitu, Kibum–ah? Dan… Ah sudut bibirmu ada bekas lu–''

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Minho–ssi. Jangan pedulikan aku." Dengan gerakan cepat, Kibum menepis tangan Minho yang hendak menggapai wajahnya.

Wajah Minho berubah muram seketika. "Ya! Tidak apa – apa bagaimana? Kau terluka seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa tidak peduli padamu? Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Jangan membentakku seperti itu! Bukan siapa – siapa. Sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan aku!"

Minho memijat keningnya sebentar, lalu menatap lekat pada Kibum. "_Arrasseo arraseo._ Aku tidak akan membahas itu lagi."

"Tapi …" Minho mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. "... setidaknya hari ini kau tidak diganggu oleh anak – anak berandalan itu berkat aku yang ada di sampingmu hari ini. Bagaimanapun juga mereka takut denganku. Ah, aku sudah seperti _bodyguard_ setiamu, Kibum–ah. Keren sekali aku ini."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. tanpa basa – basi, ia segera meninggalkan Minho dengan langkah yang panjang. Sedangkan Minho? Ia sedang sibuk berangan – angan tentang ia dengan Kibum tanpa mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya itu sudah meninggalkannya dari tadi –_– _Pabboya~_

…

Sekolah masih lumayan sepi saat Kibum –dan Minho yang mengikutinya di belakang– sampai di depan gerbang. Kibum memang selalu berangkat satu jam atau setengah jam lebih awal agar terhindar dari anak – anak usil yang suka mengganggunya. Meskipun Minho selalu di sampingnya untuk menjaganya, tetap saja ia harus bersikap waspada jika saja anak – anak itu melakukan hal di luar batas. Lagi pula ia juga tidak ingin menggantungkan 'keselamatan'nya pada Minho.

Kibum melangkah memasuki sekolah dengan lengan Minho yang –dengan cepat–melingkar di pundak kecilnya. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat risih. Namun percuma saja melawan kodok burik di sampingnya ini, kekuatannya sudah seperti _Hulk_ menurut Kibum.

Baru beberapa langkah Kibum dan Minho memasuki sekolah, nampak seseorang berambut hitam legam berlarian menuju ke arah mereka berdua sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya.

"Kibum! Minho!" Minho terpana akan pemandangan Taemin yang tengah berlari di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum, Minho. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" Sapa Taemin, ceria.

"Selamat pagi. Kau juga ya, cantik." Minho menjawab dengan nada menggoda dan wajah yang dibuat – buat. Sungguh membuat Kibum ingin muntah untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?! Cantik?" Taemin tidak segan – segan memberi jitakan yang lumayan keras untuk Minho.

"Cantik sih, tapi sayang sekali kau galak seperti singa betina yang kelaparan." Cibir Minho sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Taemin.

Taemin hanya mendengus kesal, ia sudah lelah meladeni sikap _namja_ sok tampan di depannya ini. Pandangan Taemin berpindah pada Kibum yang hanya melihat percakapan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang –amat– sangat datar.

Taemin tersenyum ramah. "Pagi Kibum–ah! _Kkajja_ kita pergi ke kelas bersama!" Tangan Taemin langsung merangkul pinggang Kibum dan menggiringnya menuju kelas, meninggalkan Minho yang bersungut kesal karena Kibum–nya diambil oleh singa betina galak itu.

"Kau ada piket 'kan hari ini?" Tanya Taemin, berusaha 'sok' dekat. Kibum hanya merespon dengan gelengan kepalanya saja.

"_Eoh_? Lalu kenapa kau berangkat pagi – pagi sekali seperti ini?" Kibum terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Taemin. Mana mungkin ia menjelaskan secara detail bahwa ia adalah korban _bully_ di sekolah ini kepada murid baru? Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Eh? Ya Kibum–ah! Kibum–ah!" Taemin berteriak kepada Kibum yang tiba – tiba berlari menuju kelas mendahului Taemin dan Minho. Taemin tak habis pikir, seingatnya ia bertanya dengan baik – baik dan tidak ada unsur – unsur mengancam. Tapi kenapa Kibum seakan menghindari pertanyaannya tadi?

Tak berapa lama Taemin merasa mendapat cubitan keras di pipinya hingga memerah. Ia menengok ke arah kanannya untuk melihat sang pelaku, Minho.

"Kau berani sekali menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu kepada Kibum? Aku tidak terima! " Sungut Minho.

"Hah?" Kini rasa bingung Taemin melipat ganda setelah mendengar gerutuan Minho kepadanya. Apa _sih_ maksudnya?

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti."

Minho menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu melihat Taemin dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Ck, aku lupa jika kau adalah murid baru. Beradaptasilah dengan lingkunganmu secepatnya, dengan itu kau bisa tahu lebih dalam tentang Kibum sepenuhnya."

"Ya ya ya! Tunggu! Aish." Taemin menggerutu pelan melihat Minho yang berlari menyusul Kibum. Apa maksud perkataan manusia kodok jadi – jadian itu?

"Hyung, aku merasa aneh. Apa benar perkiraanku kalau Kibum sering di_bully_ di sekolah? Bertolak belakang sekali dengan Kibum sewaktu kecil yang kau ceritakan kemarin." Taemin menyeruput jus mangga–nya sambil sambil sesekali menatap mata bulan sabit milik namja di depannya.

"Bukti apa yang menguatkanmu, hm?" Sahut Jinki, santai. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagetannya mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

"Tadi lamat – lamat aku mendengar anak di seberang bangku–ku membicarakan tentang Kibum yang terjebak di toilet dua minggu yang lalu, hyung. Ta–" Taemin menghentikan ceritanya ketika sang objek pembicaraan baru saja lewat berdampingan dengan namja sok keren –menurut Taemin– bermata besar. Jinki dan Taemin merasa atmosfer di kantin berubah seketika. Terlihat beberapa haksaeng yang berbisik – bisik sambil menatap lekat pada sosok Kibum dan Minho yang sedang memesan _bubble tea_. Jinki bahkan hampir memukul haksaeng di dekatnya yang memanggil Kibum dengan '_namja _sampah'. Beruntung Taemin dengan sigap menenangkan amarah kakak kesayangannya itu.

Jinki melihat lekat pada Kibum yang terlihat seperti memasang sikap waspada sambil sesekali menunduk dan terus meremas – remas _blazer_–nya. Sedangkan Minho? Ia tersenyum lebar sambil beberapa kali berusaha menggoda Kibum meskipun percuma karena yang digoda hanya menunduk. Minho seperti mengabaikan teriakan iri dan tatapan membunuh –kepada Kibum tentunya– dari beberapa haksaeng yang juga merupakan _fans_ berat Minho.

Jinki berdecak pelan melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan tepat di depan matanya itu. "Ck. Itu kah namja yang menyukai Kibum, Taemin–ah?"

Taemin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jinki yang tiba – tiba. Oh, apakah _hyung_–nya saat ini sedang dilanda kecemburuan besar? _Moment _berhargaini perlu diabadikan mengingat Jinki belum pernah sekalipun mempunyai kekasih ataupun seseorang yang dicintainya, begitu pikir Taemin. Ia juga mempunyai keinginan besar menggoda kakaknya setelah ini.

"Ah, iya _hyung._ Dia yang namanya Minho. Dia menyukai Kibum sejak sekolah dasar. Kira – kira begitu yang aku dengar dari obrolan anak sebelah."

"Eumm _hyung, _kau baik – baik saja 'kan?" Taemin melihat Jinki menggertakkan giginya. Ia belum pernah melihat _hyung_–nya terlihat marah luar biasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Niatan Taemin untuk menggoda Jinki pun sirna sudah.

"Bahkan aku jauh lebih tampan dari kodok burik itu, cih." Jinki mengalihkan matanya kesal. Oh, dan sekarang Taemin diliputi rasa menyesal setelah mengatakan secuil informasi yang ia dapatkan dari hasil mencuri dengar obrolan anak sebelah tentang Minho kepada Jinki. Taemin dapat melihat kilatan api kemaraham yang sangat jelas di mata tipis milik Jinki.

Merasa ditatap oleh dua manik hitam milik Taemin dengan namja di sebelahnya –ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namja yang sedang merengut sambil membuang mukanya itu–, Minho segera melambaikan tangannya ke meja Taemin. Taemin mengerjapkan matanya cepat melihat Minho –dan Kibum yang tengah diseret paksa oleh Minho– menghampiri mejanya dengan Jinki. Lengannya refleks menyikut Jinki yang masih asyik dengan _tteokbokki_–nya.

"_Hyung_, mereka kemari!" Jinki hampir tersedak kue beras pedasnya itu mendengar perkataan Taemin barusan. Dengan tergesa, ia merapikan _blazer_–nya dan berusaha setampan mungkin di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kibum setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

Ia melihat Kibum yang terus menunduk sambil sesekali membenahi letak kacamata tebalnya duduk tepat di hadapannya. Tentu Jinki sangat senang dapat melihat langsung wajah manis Kibum dari dekat, meski terhalang beberapa helai rambut pendek yang menghuntai di depan wajahnya. Namun kebahagiaannya Jinki memudar setelah ia mengingat bahwa makhluk jadi – jadian serupa kodok tengah duduk berdampingan dengan Kibum-nya.

"Hai Taemin–ah!" Sapa Minho sambil meletakkan dua gelas _bubble tea_ miliknya dan milik Kibum di meja. Mata Minho beralih pada Jinki yang terlihat sedang menahan kesal.

"Hai, aku Minho. Kelihatannya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini." Tanya Minho, ramah. Ia lumayan terkenal di sekolah, jadi ia juga hafal hampir semua wajah – wajah yang berada di sekolah ini. Tapi sekalipun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan _namja _ini. Apa ia murid baru sama seperti Taemin?

"Aku murid baru, sama dengan Taemin." Sahut Jinki, singkat. Ia ingin Kibum-nya yang menyapa dirinya lebih dulu, bukannya _namja_ tiang –dan jelek-ini.

"Iya, aku murid baru disini. Dan aku juga kakak Taemin." Jawab Jinki ketus. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Kibum –yang masih menunduk- tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Minho yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

Minho membelalakkan matanya. "Ah jadi _sunbae_ adalah _hyung_-nya Taemin? Wah kebetulan sekali, aku teman sekelasnya Taemin, sunbae." Minho mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud mengajak Jinki bersalaman.

Dengan wajah yang sangat terpaksa, Jinki menerima uluran tangan Minho dan menjabat tangannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Taemin melihat kedua _namja_ di depan dan di sampingnya ini layaknya drama – drama yang ada di televisi. Namun ia sedikit takut jika _hyung_-nya kelewat batas. Bagaimanapun ia adiknya, dan ia juga paham betul jika seorang Lee Jinki sangat mengerikan saat marah.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa nama sunbae?"

"Namaku Lee Jinki."

_DEG_

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya seketika. Matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kekagetan yang sangat kentara. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan.

Minho yang berada di sampingnya sangat heran melihat ekspresi Kibum. "Kau kenapa Kibum-_ah_? Apa kau sakit?"

"J-ji.. Jinki _hyung_?"

Mata Jinki berbinar – binar mendengar Kibum memanggilnya. "Kau ingat aku, Kibummie?"

Minho semakin heran dan bingung melihat Jinki dan Kibum terlihat seperti saling kenal. Dan kebingungan Minho mencapai level teratas ketika tiba – tiba Kibum bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan _cafetaria _dengan tergesa - gesa.

"Ya Kibum-ah, mau kemana kau? Ah, aku permisi dulu sunbae. Tunggu Kibum-ah!" Minho segera berlari menyusul sambil membawakan _bubble tea_ milik Kibum yang tertinggal. Jinki menatap _shock _pada Kibum yang tiba – tiba saja meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Taemin yang melihatnya pun merasa simpati dan segera menenangkan _hyung_-nya. "Hyung.. Kau tak apa?"

"Ada apa dneganmu, Kibummie.." Ucap Jinki, lirih.

~TBC~

Hai hai, chapter 2 update~! Maaf ya baru bisa update bagi yang nungguin ff ini lama banget hehe

Aku belum sempet ada inspirasi ngelanjutin cerita ini gara – gara pikiranku ngestock ke KaiSoo mulu *_*

Tapi tetep pairing utama yang sangat aku favoritin itu OnKey huhuhuhu~

Aku usahain cepet update lagi kok, asal ada yang review tulisanku ini aja hehe

Okay akhir kata, mind to **review**? ^^


End file.
